


Please Don't Hurt Me (I'm not as strong as you think)

by MsLister



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLister/pseuds/MsLister
Summary: Anne Lister is a high up barrister, married to Ann Walker. Their sex life has lost its fire, will it return. Smut, pure and simple
Relationships: Anne - Relationship, Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 63





	1. All work and no play...

Anne Lister had worked hard to get to where she was. She had never really fitted in anywhere but her brilliant mind allowed her to succeed where others would fail. At just 42 years of age she was now one of the most highly respected barristers in York. She worked within the margins but played well outside of them. She now largely represented businesses taken to tribunal over employment law, but had begun by representing mainly abused women and it was during those years that she had met her now wife, Ann.  
All the cases Ms Lister, as she liked to be known, had dealt with in her early career had been awful, but Ann's had certainly been one of the worst. A young girl who had lost her parent's in a car crash before she reached adulthood, Ann had been put into the care of a minister of religion and his older wife. At the time they had taken her in it had looked like an act of great charity and kindness, but it wasn't long before the reverend became over familiar with her. His wife was at least 15 years his senior and their marriage was more one of convenience than passion or love. Tom was an arrogant man who believed his position earned him special treatment. After all he had given Ann a home, surely she should be thankful? Anne Lister snarled as she recalled his defence. After spending years sexually molesting and forcing himself on Ann he had defended himself by saying she had wanted it too! The poor girl was an innocent, anybody could see that and he had attempted to ruin her reputation and make out that she was a temptress! Anne had gone at him with all the controlled rage she could muster in the witness box until he was pathetically weeping out an apology. The judge nor the jury had been softened by his cowardly behaviour and he had received a fifteen year sentence.  
In the aftermath of the case Ms Lister had taken Ann under her wing. A young and impressionable lady, she needed a good, older friend to take care of her and help her find her way in the world and Anne had been only too happy to oblige, for it was true that Ann Walker was a rare beauty and it hadn't taken Ms Lister long to realise the girl had become infatuated with her as she fought for her justice. Before Ann could understand it herself she had fallen in love as Ms Lister seduced her well, building her confidence whilst ensuring Ann remained totally smitten by her.  
Their love affair had been passionate and Ann had become emboldened by their marriage. Unfortunately Ms Lister was attracted more to doe eyed blondes than to capable young women and the fire had faded somewhat. 

Six months ago Ms Lister had been in need of a new legal secretary. After careful consideration she had selected five applicants to interview and was sat at her large ebony desk dressed in a sharply cut black trouser suit with a royal blue shirt and thin black tie ready to choose the best candidate. The first four had very good qualifications and experience and she had almost been certain she was going to hire Samuel James, a young and energetic first class graduate from York University, until her final interviewee had walked in.  
Anne was studying her notes when she heard one of her favourite sounds in the world, or at least one of the sounds which she found extremely erotic, the sharp click of stiletto heels. Raising her eyes from her desk she devoured the young thing in front of her with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't be more than 20 Anne reckoned as her eyes roamed from top to bottom. She had blonde hair that was tied back in a tight pony but looked like it would be shoulder length when loose and she was wearing a most daring outfit. On her white sleeveless button down shirt she had left enough of the top buttons undone to reveal an ample bosom which, through the sheer shirt she had on, was clearly held tight in a black lace balconette bra. Her pencil skirt was a deep red and short enough that as she stepped forward it stretched and rose just enough to reveal the top of her sheer black stockings.  
"Ms Lister?" the young woman spoke and Anne realised she had been staring at her for some time and needed to find her tongue. Oh, what she would like to do with it right now… Clearing her throat Anne stood up and came round the desk to be closer to this stunning girl that she had alone in her office. Perching herself on the edge of her desk and motioning to the chair right in front of her she began, "Sophie I presume, please take a seat." Thanking Ms Lister Sophie nodded and sat down in front of her. The slightly elevated position Anne had meant she had a direct view down the front of Sophie's top and she felt a pulse between her legs as her mischievous mind began to think how very pleasurable Sophie's company alone in her office after a particularly stressful case would be.  
Reaching out for the paperwork the girl is holding onto she asks, "Qualifications?"  
"Oh I think you'll find me very well qualified to assist in all sorts of things," Sophie says seeming to tease  
Anne. Anne was used to women finding her attractive and in the past had taken many to her rooms, but never a colleague. No, she had remained strictly professional, allowing her playtime to be extensive but external to work. But things had been a little quiet for Anne's liking in that department recently with her marital bed growing cooler and no time to play outside of work and marriage. Maybe a little bit of voyeurism would help spice things up.  
"Oh you think so, do you? Any suggestions or experiences you'd like to share to back that up?" Anne asks her, her voice authoritative and professional.  
"I have excellent references to support my application as you'll see and I'm very good at desk duty." So saying she looks suggestively behind Anne at her desk, her tongue wetting her lower lip.  
"Indeed," Anne certainly likes where this is going but there's no way she would ever cheat on Ann despite recent dissatisfaction and so she searches desperately for something to say which will maintain the flirtation without letting this young thing think she can just walk into her office and seduce her! Finally, she thinks she'll ask about her reason for leaving her last job, that surely must be an innocent question.  
"Oh I am looking for a new challenge. There's only so long I can put up with men ogling me," Sophie replies stressing the word "men", "I find it quite dull and am sure I would be more suited to working in your office Ms Lister".  
Anne can feel a warmth coming between her legs and knows herself well enough to recognise she's too tired to continue this conversation without giving in to this very inviting temptation.  
"Thank you, I will look through your references and be in touch," and walking directly to her office door she ushers Sophie out. Despite her worries she knows she's chosen her already and quickly sends off the necessary emails before grabbing her coat and bag and heading out the door to Ms Norcliffe's office where she knocks briefly before sticking her head round the door, "Pub? I've made one hell of a decision!" Isabella, or Tib as she has been for many years to Anne is her best friend and ex lover. Their relationship has been exciting but they soon found they were too alike and chose to be friends instead. Tib is Anne's confidant and she needs to tell her about Sophie and the affect she has had on her. And what she wants to do to her!


	2. Tib and Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is in denial about her choices but Tib is always ready to help out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the happiest time for the two Ann(e)s as Anne feels monogamy isn't really what she wanted after all. I cannot think of Anne Lister as a wife so have taken a liberty and refer to her as husband. I hope this isn't too gender queer for my readers

"Come on then, you old dog, what have you been up to now?" Tib asks with a raised eyebrow Anne knows oh so well. Trust Tib to get straight to the point, no greeting, no how was your day. But her directness is what makes the two of them such solid friends, neither of them need pleasantries.   
"I've hired the sluttiest secretary possible. At least, I'm fairly sure there can't be any more sexually available," Anne replies, her voice betraying her excitement.   
"Fred, they're all available to you and me, what's new?" Anne's ex Mariana had called her Freddie, but once Tib heard it she felt it so perfect for her extremely masculine and dapper friend that she now used it. It had irritated Anne for a while as Mariana brought back unhappy memories, but after hearing so many women screaming that name as she brought them to climax Anne had an easier time with it now.   
Coming from anyone else Tib's statement would seem like a cocky response, but the truth is Anne and Tib had seduced so many women together that this is simply a statement of fact. All the girls, even the straight ones (actually sometimes especially the straight ones) are desperate to have Anne or Tib, or better still both of them together.   
"Yes, but I'm married now Tib and this girl was practically begging me to fuck her over my desk! Am I going to really be able to just enjoy looking?"  
"Come on, you've had plenty of offers since you got wed and you've fended them off, what's different with this one? She got two pairs of tits or something?!"   
"No, but she was begging for it. And my goodness she knows how to display her facets!"   
"sounds like I should have hired her," Tib says with a wolfish grin, "I could use a secretary like that."   
"You're welcome to use her anytime you like Tib, it may stop her coming on to me so strong and I wouldn't mind watching her whipped into a frenzy by you." Anne and Tib had often watched each other take other women. It had become a sort of sport to them,giving each other feedback and scores.   
"OK Freddie, I'll see to it. When did she start?"  
"She hasn't…" Anne begins to explain.   
"So when did she come on to you?"   
"in the interview."   
"Holy smoke, she's got balls to play that card on you in an interview!"   
"I think she could be a lot of fun Tib. I just need to be careful"   
With an understanding nod from Tib, Anne downed her scotch and bidding her friend farewell, headed home. 

When she arrives home Ann has prepared dinner and it is waiting on the table. She welcomes her husband and pours her a glass of her favourite single malt whiskey.  
"Good day at the office?" Ann asks as Anne removes her jacket and hands her bag to her.   
"An interesting one.." she pauses, wondering if she should mention Sophie at all. No she decides, her wife doesn't need to know every decision she makes after all. But Ann has picked up on the hesitation,  
"Something worrying you love?" she enquires. But Anne's mind is made up and she firmly shakes her head as she sits down to eat her meal. Ann knows her husband well enough to leave her be whilst she enjoys her evening meal in silence and she retreats to the kitchen.   
After her meal Anne goes into her office and shuts the door, having cases needing her attention before the day is through. Loosening her tie she begins reading and furiously making notes. Finally she's done all she can on the cases and catches up with the last few emails of the day, which include an acceptance from Sophie of the job offer. She can start right away she says and Anne feels a glow of anticipation at the thought of introducing her to Tib tomorrow. When she looks up at the clock on her wall it is 11.30pm. 'How did it get so late', she wonders as she pulls her tired body out of her seat.   
Going through to the lounge she sees her pretty young wife sat on the sofa with her legs folded beneath her. She watches her for a while as she giggles along to some sitcom she's watching on television. After a while Ann becomes aware of the presence of her husband and turning the TV off she stands up and asks, "Are you finished for today?"   
"Yes, thank you. I'm ready for you now. Let's go upstairs." And with that she turns and heads upstairs knowing her obedient wife will follow her. Anne takes herself to the bathroom to ready herself for her next task and when she renters the bed her wife is bent naked over their four poster bed." Good girl, " Anne purrs as she comes up behind her, reaching around to grope her breasts and using her knee to push her wife's legs apart further. "Are you ready for me to fill you up dearest?" She asks her wife, but the question like everything else is just automatic and she unzips her flies, pulls out her jack cock and nudging gently through Ann's folds she enters her pussy. As normal for them these days her wife has done her own foreplay and is wet enough for her husband to be able to fill her up immediately. Anne soon finds her rhythm and forcefully fucks her wife until she is satisfied. How they ever got to this Anne Lister cannot think. She had been a great lover to her adorable wife and Ann had been very appreciative, but somewhere along the line the monogamy had lost its appeal to Anne and now she simply fucked her wife because she felt she had to use her rights as a husband.   
She is pondering these things for so long she has no idea how long she has been inside her wife for so she withdraws and stands with her arms folded waiting for the blonde to finish off the evening.   
Wondering why she still bothers to do this and feeling tearful Ann gets to her knees and swallows her husband's cock, taking it deep in her throat. Her lips spread, she feels Anne's hands on the back of her head forcing out a rhythm as she deep throats her, choking as the massive thing hits the back of her throat. At least Anne still seems to get some pleasure from this, Ann thinks. Guttural noises are coming from her husband as she slowly orgasms at the feeling of the friction the dildo creates against her clit. When it is finished Anne Lister tucks it back into her pants and heads back to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She stares at herself in the mirror, hating what she's allowed herself to become to her darling Ann and fooling herself into thinking this is why she's hired Sophie. Having another sexual interest will help her sex life at home, obviously. When she eventually returns to bed Ann is asleep curled up on her side, wearing her pyjamas. Oh my sweet, if only I could put this right Anne thinks as she climbs into her side of the bed and falls asleep.


	3. Sophie meets Tib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up

Anne Lister arrives in her office early as she has a big case going to court in the afternoon and needs to read through her notes without too much distraction so that she's sharp and ready for battle. She left her wife sleeping, restlessly. 5.30am was too early to disturb her and she didn't need lunch made today as she would grab something on the way to court. She had watched the pretty blonde lying on her side, her luxurious golden hair spread out on her pillow, mussed from tossing and turning, her lips forming little whimpers as she dreamed. There was a time when Anne would have gently stirred her out of the bad dream, but not now. No, now she was focused on work and anticipating the blonde waiting to assist her there.  
The office was unlocked when she arrived but this wasn't unusual at this early in the morning as the cleaners were probably still doing their rounds. Entering the room she saw that it was empty and went to get the files she needed from her shelves. She soon finds them and returns to her desk and begins reading them. She is so absorbed in them that she doesn't notice the door open, nor the clicking heels approach her. It is not until she feels hands on her shoulders that she realises someone is stood behind her.  
"Good morning boss, can I get you anything? Do anything for you?" Anne is certain it is not her imagination, but that there is a suggestive stress on the word "do".  
"Good morning Sophie," Anne responds, clearing her throat the only sign that she was in the least perturbed by Sophie's sudden appearance. "A cup of coffee, black, no sugar, thank you."  
In silence Sophie goes off to make the brew and Anne, straightening her navy silk tie attempts to refocus on the work in front of her, not allowing herself to take a glimpse of her new secretary yet. Anne has just got back into it when Sophie arrives with her coffee. Instead of just placing it on the desk Sophie walks behind the chair and leaning in whispers in Anne's ear, "is that ALL I can do for you?"  
"Thank you, yes," Anne is a little sharp and feels bad for it. This is the girl's first day after all. With every attempt at professionalism Anne looks up and calls Sophie back, but good lord could she look any sexier? She's got her hair down and it is wavy, like Ann's. She's got a bright red lipstick on and dark blue eye shadow. Her suit is a very sharply cut maroon with a skirt which has splits at the sides. Anne can't help but think how helpful those splits would be in exposing the young flesh beneath. On her feet she has patent black heels and she is wearing sheer black tights or stockings. The skirt is slightly longer than the one from yesterday and Anne cannot tell but wondering which is creating a pulse at Anne's centre.  
"Have you been shown everything?" she asks kindly.  
"I know the layout if that's what you mean but if there's anything else you want to show me boss…" Sophie let's the inference drift in the air. This girl is trouble, Anne smiles to herself. Well, if we're going to play this game we may as well play it right she muses.  
"There is one thing," Anne begins, "when we are alone in the office you will call me Sir. Just when we're alone, unless I tell you otherwise, is that clear?"  
At this a smile flickers at the corner of Sophie's mouth and she walks up to the desk, places her hands flat upon it and leaning over towards Anne she answers,  
" Yes Sir, anything I can do for you Sir, " and tracing her tongue over her lips she straightens up and begins to walk away.  
Immediately Anne calls her back, "I didn't say you could go yet, did I?"  
Sophie turns back round and hands on hips asks, "can I be of further assistance Sir?"  
Oh lord, Anne wants to push that skirt up, bend her over her desk and fuck this little slut until she's screaming her name! But she won't. She's married and this is just some light entertainment, she reminds herself.  
"when Miss Norcliffe arrives you are to report back to me immediately. That is all." So saying Anne returns her stare to her work pretending to focus until she hears her door close and she's alone again. At some point Anne knows she will have to relieve herself from the tension her new employee is creating in her body, but for now she forces herself to focus on her work. She needs to be prepared for this afternoon and she has the introduction to look forward to before that. If she can get herself through this reading first of course. 

A couple of hours later and Anne Lister has finally finished reading and feels as ready as she will for battle in court. Stretching her long arms up high and pushing back her chair she gets up and goes to look out of her window, pouring herself a glass of water on the way. She stands, her head tilted to her right as she looks at the busy street below, her index finger circling the rim of her glass as she contemplates the world outside. Each individual down below with their own stories, their own little worlds. Some wielding great power like herself, but most just trying to find their place and hold onto it when they do.  
"Sir, Miss Northcliffe has just arrived," Sophie comes into the office to tell her, "would you like me to send a call through to her office for you?" Anne is a little shocked to hear such a professional sentence from Sophie, but after all she is here to do a job she reminds herself.  
"No need. I wish to see her, and you will be required at this meeting."  
"Would you like me to make notes Sir?" Sophie enquires. Anne chuckles as she thinks to herself, 'no, but I may do!'  
"No, that won't be necessary."  
A few moments later Anne Lister is knocking at Tib's door.  
"Please come in" Anne enters ushering Sophie in behind her. Tib sits back in her chair and smiles broadly as she invites them both to sit down. Anne takes the only available chair so Sophie remains standing.  
"I said please sit down young lady," Tib says with a salacious smile and just like that she's got her off kilter. Anne is impressed. Tib has always had a way of putting herself in control with beautiful women and Sophie is no different. Tapping her desk, just in front of where she is sat, Tib repeats, "sit down" and Sophie, at a sharp nod from Anne sits right in front of Tib on her desk.  
Unabashedly Tib allows her eyes to travel all over Sophie, clearly appraising her assets.  
"Not bad Freddie, not bad at all," Tib grins, "have you tried her out yet?"  
Reminding her friend that she is now married Anne explains she's happy for Tib to see that it all works as well as it looks. There is a new look in Sophie's eyes now. One of uncertainty. Yes she's used to being her boss's plaything, but being spoken about as though she is an object and being passed around without anybody asking her permission is a new dynamic for her and Anne notes the change with interest.  
"You clearly have many talents," Anne explains, "many of which I sadly cannot take advantage of. However my friend Miss Norcliffe here certainly can, erm use them?"  
Chuckling Tib puts her hands on Sophie's thighs and gently parts her legs. She moves one hand to the inside of the girl's leg and explores beneath her skirt.  
Sophie's eyes close slightly as she enjoys the attention.  
"Tib you have to tell me what's under there," Anne pleads, "I've been wondering all morning!"  
Tib laughs and says, "Sorry to disappoint Freddie, but they're tights."  
At this Anne gives Sophie a look of disappointment and tells her, "If you want to work for me, then you wear stockings at ALL times. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Miss Lister," Sophie moans as Tib roughly pulls the skirt from underneath her, using the slits to unveil her entire lower body.  
"You will call me Sir in front of Miss Norcliffe." Anne coldly states. She is thoroughly enjoying watching Tib use her secretary as though she's a new piece of office equipment that she's lending to her friend. That Sophie is now clearly enjoying it too simply makes it easier. Although when Anne thinks of it she can't think of any woman who wouldn't enjoy Tib's or her own administrations.  
Tib's hand has gone down the front of the blonde's tights now and is searching for a waistband to her underwear, when she is delighted to find there isn't one.  
"Oh Freddie, you do have a good girl here after all. She is wearing no knickers at all, and oh she is wet for you too, or is that for me, sweet thing?"  
Anne grins broadly, "Beautiful! Now that will be interesting when she comes to work tomorrow in her stockings. Maybe I will just have you leaning over my desk as I work, like a piece of art."  
Sophie isn't listening though, her eyes are shut, her head back with her hair tumbling behind her, her lips slightly parted as she moans at Tib's touch. Oh how Anne wants to unbutton that suit jacket and caress those tits, but she mustn't. With a wicked tone in her voice Anne tells them, "Unfortunately I need to get lunch before I go to court and I'm running out of time." At this Tib removes her hands immediately leaving Sophie teetering on the edge, desperately wanting to orgasm. "Please Sir.." she begins to beg Anne. Anne considers how very pretty she would look on all fours, begging at her feet. Maybe she would make her lick her shoes whilst she was down there. Surely that wouldn't be cheating on Ann, would it?  
But to Sophie she barks, "It is not for you to decide my schedule for me. Now make yourself as decent as you can in those slutty clothes and get moving. Tib, a pleasure as always. Feel free to use her whenever you want to."  
"Thank you Freddie, the pleasure was at least mostly mine."  
And with that Anne and Sophie leave the office and head out for lunch and then court.


	4. Pet play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie realises Ms Lister is in control!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fantasy and goes to the extreme. I hope people will enjoy it though

Anne Lister marches through the streets of York, her secretary alongside her, struggling to keep up with her long masterful strides. To an onlooker it may look as though this masculine, powerfully dressed woman is on a mission with no thought for the feminine creature at her side, but in reality Anne knows exactly what she is doing and is thrilled at the the little pants of breath escaping Sophie's mouth as she jogs to keep up, cursing as her heels become a danger the faster she goes.  
Anne stops suddenly in front of a cafe, a rather peculiar place run by another of Anne's past conquests, Maria Barlow. Sophie waits by her side, her breath staggered, for Anne to open the door. After a moment Anne turns to Sophie and cocking an eyebrow says, "Well, are you going to open the door or not?" Sophie is carrying Anne's bag in one hand and files in the other. She would have expected Anne to hold doors for her even if she didn't, the Ms Lister of legends was chivalrous and treated a lady with care. As Anne tells her, "that tight backside of yours ought to do the job" the truth dawns on the young blonde finally; Anne doesn't see her as a lady, but as her submissive and available young employee. This isn't what she hoped for when applying for the job. She had hoped to be the recipient of Anne's admiration and desire. Her last employer had a sexual relationship with her and expected her to be available when he wished, but he also bought her expensive gifts, wine and dined her and always took care of her. Instead she was now the office slut even outside of the office Ms Lister will treat me like her sub she grimaces. With a sigh Anne tells her, "Turn around and bend over," at the appalled look on Sophie's face, Anne barks, "Now!" Sophie, not looking at all happy does as she's been ordered to do, her bottom resting on the front of the door. Anne chuckles then placing her forefinger underneath Sophie's chin, she raises her head to face her, "I think you are more capable than you believe. Now push the door open with that tight little ass of yours." The words aren't spoken particularly kindly, but being told Ms Lister believes in her raises Sophie's spirits and she does as she is told.   
"That's a good girl," Anne leans over and whispers in her ear. Anne is beginning to really enjoy herself now. She can enjoy dominating this young thing and not ever giving in to the girls obvious lust and fucking her adds to the power play between them.   
"Hello stranger!" An elegant older woman runs up to Anne and embraces her, kissing her gently on the lips,clearly savouring the taste of her lips.   
"Maria! I'm very pleased to see you as well. Marital life has, in afraid, rather dulled my appetite, but I have an important case this afternoon and need nourishment of the very best kind."   
"Enough said Anne. And for your pet?"   
"Ah yes, my new bitch will need some chicken and rice. I don't want her losing any of those curves." And with that both women stand and ogle Sophie. She's totally confused until Maria goes to prepare the order and she tries to sit down. Anne has already sat and has her foot hooked around the seat so that it cannot be pulled away from the table. "Sit!" Anne orders, pointing at the floor by her side. "The floors are perfectly clean. Maria's slaves lick it clean regularly, " she continues as tears well up in Sophie's eyes and she tries to protest. Looking around her desperately to see what other patrons will think she realises she's not the only woman being treated like a pet. All around her there are subs playing their roles for their doms. In fact, she considers Anne is treating her kindly compared to some. There is one girl with a harness and pony tail hanging between her legs, tethered up to the ceiling so that she is having to stand on her tiptoes, another is cramped inside a cage, a feed bottle attached to the wire for her to eat from. Sophie had thought she was sexually experienced, but now feels totally at a loss. She hadn't noticed the other patrons when she first entered, they are sat at the back of the cafe and it is darker there. By contrast Ms Lister is sat by the windows, clearly not bothered by the passers by outside. She sits quietly on the floor next to her boss. Anne strokes her head and says, "Good girl. Now you can call me Sir and do exactly as I tell you if you want to work for me. The rewards will be… Worthwhile." Sophie nods in submission, "Yes sir. Thank you sir" Anne allows her a smile at this as Maria brings their lunch over. A plate of steak and chips for Anne and a ceramic bowl with a bone decoration on it filled with chopped up rice and chicken for Sophie. As the bowl is placed in front of her Sophie asks, "Please Sir, I need a spoon."   
"Dogs don't use spoons, dogs eat with their mouths. Now get on your knees and bend over to eat from your bowl."   
Sophie recoils at the thought but Ms Lister is no longer paying her any attention, simply tucking into her steak. "Maria, some water for my pet and maybe a cheeky glass of Merlot for the table," she requests.   
A few minutes later water is placed beside her food bowl. She hasn't touched any of her food. "Eat. It is rude to not finish your dinner that Maria here has so kindly prepared for you" Ms Lister tells her. Feeling utterly humiliated, especially as Anne pulls her skirt up over her hips so her ass is exposed, she kneels and bends over on her elbows to eat her lunch. Anne knows how wet her new secretary is, despite her reluctance and feels a telling warm patch between her own legs. She will allow herself a better look at this young beauty if she can win today's case she tells herself and settles in to enjoy her meal, pretending to ignore Sophie as she obeys her commands.


	5. Fred Astaire eat your heart out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne performs cabaret and an insight into what awaits poor Sophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used here is Olly Murs, Dance with you tonight

Sophie had been rather sulky for the rest of the day, in fact Anne was a little surprised that she hadn't chosen to walk out on the job. Of course, she was used to women being prepared to do anything, however degrading, to get her attention. She had pushed her new secretary to her limits in the cafe however and continued, when she could, to remind her that she was under Ms Lister's authority and could not so much as have a plastic cup of water without asking permission. On one occasion Anne had felt herself tempted to tell the little slut to get down on her knees and drink from her instead, but there had not been anywhere private enough and besides she had promised herself she wouldn't touch. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun though she mused. Had Sophie ever been naked in front of a group of women before? Men perhaps, although Anne doubted it somehow, but women could be so much crueler.   
Normally a drink after work would be straight from work but Anne and Mariana Belcome, sisters who worked in marketing for the firm and both of whom Ms Lister had deflowered, had requested a late one at Shibden Hall. This was a very specialist place which only ex lovers of Anne's could possibly have known about. Sitting above the city it was yet little known as the proprietors worked hard to keep it that way. Having a strictly women only policy it was a little shabby but adorned it's walls with manacles and crosses, instruments for punishment along its shelves and in the centre at the back of the room hung a wooden stock. This had been Anne and Tibs dream and as teenage girls they had begun to draw it up. By the time they were in their 20s they had it fully established as a bar with many differences.   
But first they would do the expected thing and go into the nearest bar to have some drinks with the less exclusive crowd. Across the way from the courts was The Parisian, a modern bar attempting to be quaint but failing, Anne always thought. But there were bound to be a few women out after work at least and that's all she needed to rattle Sophie even further. The group of eight from the firm find a booth to sit in and Anne makes sure Sophie is sat opposite her so that she can feast her eyes upon her glorious bosom whenever the mood takes her. As she sits down however, she notices Sophie is not falling out of her jacket quite as nicely as she was earlier in the day. 'She's attempting to make herself less available,' Anne ponders, 'what to do?' She considers simply requesting she rearrange herself better but Anne is exhilarated from her victory and besides, she tells herself, these are her closest colleagues. Everyone knows she has an appetite for young things and she isn't kidding anybody that she's hired Sophie for her skills as a secretary. Anne Lister's large dark eyes make contact with Sophie's baby blues and she raises an eyebrow and looks disapprovingly with a short shake of her head at the blonde's cleavage. Sophie really hasn't learned her place yet and chooses to ignore the gesture and look away. Anne finds the fight in the girl admirable and it only excites her more,so she decides to let her be. For now.   
After they've all eaten and had a few rounds of drinks Mariana starts to come on to Anne. Old habits die hard Anne sighs as she gently rebuffs her friend as she feels a hand attempting to reach between her legs. "Will you at least sing for me then Ms Lister?" Mariana giggles at her. She never could hold her drink, Anne recalls fondly before answering in the affirmative. She knows just the song to increase Sophie's awareness of her popularity with the ladies. Affectionately kissing Mariana on the top of her head, Anne goes to the side of the bar. In a poor attempt to add history to the place the bar has a coat and hat stand with canes and old fashioned hats upon it. Secretly, Anne has always fancied the silk top hat and silver top cane and now, she smiles to herself, she will use them to enchant all the ladies in the bar this evening.   
She doesn't even bother checking it's okay with the bar staff, because she is the great Ms Lister after all. Nobody denies her anything. With a word in the ear of the dj Anne takes the microphone and its stand and places them centre stage. A few of the men in the bar groan as they see the local Jack donning such masculine gear, but Anne knows this is simply jealousy because she looks so dapper. Most of the women in the bar have stopped their conversation and have given her their full attention and she knows the rest will follow.   
She stands with her head bowed, one hand doffing the top hat as the first lyrics are spoken, "Ladies and gentleman, we have a special treat for you tonight…" Anne knows she will make a much better treat than any sappy pop star for these people, indeed for any ladies and as she begins to sing, "My name is Anne nice to meet you can I tell you baby, look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies…" she starts dancing better than Fred Astaire ever could and within moments the ladies have come up to the edge of the table that she is dancing on and are screaming and reaching to try and touch her. Cooly, Anne chooses three ladies and helps them up on stage where they begin to dance around her and into her desperate for her touch on their young tingling skin. It isn't until the very end of the song that Anne looks in the direction of Sophie. The girl is watching her with molten desire in her eyes, her mouth open with lust. Perfect Anne smirks and gently moving through the crowd of women and thanking them for their admiration she sits down opposite Sophie and simply says, "undo your jacket" Sophie, in a trance does just that as Anne sips her whiskey. It isn't until the jacket is open that Anne is aware her secretary is wearing nothing but a lacy black bra underneath, "Well, well, well" Anne grins as she sits back to admire the view.


	6. Shibden Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie discovers the delights of working for Anne and her team

"Got your tits out for Anne hmmm? Hoping she'll bite if you give her enough temptation?" Mariana sneered at Sophie. Before Sophie could respond however Anne cut in, "Oh she'll be getting a lot more out for me tonight than just her tits, won't you young lady?"  
At the thought of Anne desiring more of her Sophie blushed a deep red, "Whatever you wish Ms Lister," she answered. She had thought Mariana vying with her, a competitor for her boss's attention and was therefore surprised when Mariana laughed and turning to her sister said, "Shall we get out of here? I'm ready for playtime." A strange thing to say, Sophie ponders and why would she be so happy to let her go off with Anne if Mariana wanted Anne to herself?

Now, nearly an hour later Sophie is starting to understand what Mariana meant and why she was so happy to move on. They have arrived at Shibden Hall. It feels like a dark, slightly threatening place to Sophie but the others seem totally at home. There is a bar running the length of the back wall but everywhere is dimly lit and Sophie can make out strange looking equipment along the walls and something wooden hanging at the back. Ms Lister has turned some music on, if you can call it that Sophie ponders. It sounds like the whole place is full of orgasming ghosts living within the walls. A group of about forty women are present, most of whom are young and Sophie doesn't recognise and several of these are dressed in black lace corsets, grey pencil skirts, black sheer tights and royal blue patent leather heels. Others are dressed in tailored suits similar to Ms Lister, but none have her formidable prowess, not even Isabella Norcliff, though she isn't far behind.  
Mariana and her sister are behind the bar serving drinks and some of the women are going off together to various parts of the room. Sophie cannot see what they are doing but something inside her has switched on and she needs to find out. She wanders towards the nearest couple she can make out. Attempting to act casual she gets close enough until she can see that one of the women is seated with the other laid across her lap, her skirt pulled up and her panties around her ankles. The seated woman is raining hard and fast spanks on her bare bottom and the victim is thanking her punisher. Sophie's mind conjures up the image of Ms Lister doing this and feels a tingle of excitement travel through her body. She doesn't wish to disturb the couple and besides she's eager to find out what other couples are up to.  
The next couple she glimpses are also practicing the pleasure /pain principle but in a much more extreme way. A girl with long blonde hair, similar to her own, is strapped naked onto two wooden beams made into a cross shape. She is blindfolded and has a ball gag in her mouth. A chain is clipped to her nipples and connected to somewhere between her legs, Sophie can guess where! The other woman is wearing black leather trousers and a black leather bra and wielding a cat of nine tails. Sophie watches fascinated as she whips the other woman's breasts unmercifully causing her to scream around the ball in her mouth and contort her body. The dom lightly strokes the whip between the girls legs before sharply punishing her pussy with it six times. "You are such a naughty girl, you need to be taught a lesson," the tormentor is saying. Sophie makes a mental note not to get on the wrong side of that woman, despite finding watching the scene unfold highly erotic.  
Moving on Sophie sees one of the ladies in the corset and skirt uniform bent over a table. Her skirt has been hiked up to expose her behind. Two women wearing suits are with her, both have their trousers undone and a black silicone cock protruding from between their legs. One stands behind her and is taking her up her ass and the other is feeding the girl her cock. Both women are fucking her holes roughly and smacking her on the bum and face cheeks as they do so. Sophie can imagine rather liking her Ms Lister to take her like this, perhaps with Ms Norcliffe's help. She quickly changes her mind however when the two butch women swap places. The thought of taking a cock that had been up her ass in her mouth makes Sophie gag.  
"Having fun?" a voice purrs behind her. It is Ms Lister. Sophie is sure she knows how to address her boss in Shibden Hall,   
"Yes thank you Sir," she responds.  
"Anything you fancy trying out?"  
Sophie is desperate for Ms Lister's touch and doesn't really mind how she takes her. Forgetting herself for a moment Sophie replies,   
"However you want me Sir." Ms Lister laughs a derisive laugh at this.  
"I don't want you at all Sophie. I wouldn't mind watching you though. I think maybe in the stocks, hmmm" Sophie isn't sure about this, she wants Anne Lister to fuck her anywhere and everywhere and Isabella Norcliff had been alright, but what exactly is the stocks and what will it entail.  
Ignoring any reticence Anne Lister may have noticed, she tells Sophie to follow her. She leads her to a wooden thing which is hanging from the ceiling. There are three holes in it and beneath it there is what looks like leather cuffs. Anne calls two girls over with just a click of her fingers. They are obviously waiting at her beck and call as they come immediately to assist and don't need to be told what to do. Getting down onto their knees they undo the cuffs and tie them around Sophie's ankles.  
"Take off your jacket," Anne tells Sophie, her voice dark and dangerous. Sophie isn't happy and takes a moment to think about her options. Then she realises that it's fine beyond the point where she should have raised her objections and so with a sigh shrugs out of her jacket.   
Now the women turn their attention to the wooden object which Sophie, with a little cry realises she's going to be locked into. It is in front of where her feet are being held so that she is forced to bend over with her head in the centre hole and her hands either side. It does sway a little on its chains but not enough for Sophie to be able to stand upright. Without a word from Ms Lister the two girls begin to unzip her skirt which drops in a pool around her ankles and now one of them is pulling her panties down over her hips so that they remain taut around her knees. The other woman has tugged her bra down so that her fabulous tits are hanging out over the top of them. Sophie feels totally debauched but excited that Ms Lister will look at her like this and indeed her boss is standing just off to her right her eyes travelling over her secretaries exposed body. Then she turns and just walks away leaving Sophie feeling vulnerable to goodness knows what. A moment later though Ms Lister is addressing the whole hall.  
"I have a task for you all tonight," she begins in a careless tone, "recently I hired a new secretary. She has unabashedly thrown herself at me since she came for her interview. As I am married now to my beloved Ann I cannot avail myself of this delicacy. Instead she is in the stocks and I wonder if you could all make sure she is used well this evening. It would be preferable if the whore was made so sore that she will not be vying for my attentions for a little while at least!"  
Laughter fills the room as the women delight in the prospect of this little slut who is so hungry for Anne Lister. Some of the laughs are derisive but most are the sound of women who know only too well what it's like to be under her spell.


	7. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is taught not to be so ungrateful

When Anne Lister arrived in the office the next morning, Sophie was nowhere to be seen. The juniors all had their eyes down and nobody dared say a word. Sophie had really got it the night before and the office was uneasy as everyone waited to see what would happen. Would Sophie be the one woman who decides to shun Ms Lister and how would the barrister react if she did? For Anne's part she was non plussed at the absence of the young woman but chose to ignore it and get on with some emails.   
About half an hour late though, Sophie did arrive and the whispering began. Excited whispers about how their boss yielded such power over women that they would allow themselves to be completely degraded and still beg her for more.   
"Well, well, well," Anne murmured as Sophie entered her office. The blonde stood in the centre of the room, seemingly unsure of what to say or do. She was wearing a sexy black pencil skirt suit without it would seem, a shirt. Anne returned to her work whilst keeping her attention subtly on her, she enjoyed the girls discomfort. It becomes her, she mused. Anne was getting a fire in her core as her lust for her secretary grew. What a woman! Even after last night she still turns up, admittedly late and sexy as ever.   
Oh, last night had been delicious Anne recalls...

Sophie is in the stocks her panties pulled down along with her suspenders, but not taken off her. Her bra roughly pulled out of the way but again not gone. The pulled away underwear adds to the depravity of the image of this stunning blonde ready to be used at the whim of the other women at Shibden Hall. Three dark haired women approach her, all in party dresses and heels. One, Sophie recognises as Mariana but she cannot see the other two clearly as they are at her sides and she cannot turn her head due to the stocks. She can hear them moving around but can only see Mariana who is currently just standing watching her face, an amused smile playing at her lips. Sophie flinches and screams out as she feels a hot searing pain on her left buttock and now on her right, now on her left again as the strikes rain down on her. Someone is lashing her backside and she cannot escape, not for a moment. "Wait," Mariana is saying and Sophie has never been so grateful to hear her speak. "Our guest will think us unkind if we simply beat her. We must show some admiration for this fine figure". Leaning in so that Sophie alone can hear her, she adds, "Even if it isn't enough to entice MY Anne" and now she isn't hiding her amusement at all. But Sophie doesn't have long to think about it as she feels someone start to lick and nip the inside of her thighs. The feeling is delightful and offers her senses an escape for a moment until Mariana orders her, "keep your eyes on me". Sophie does as she's told rather than risk being lashed again. The woman between her legs is working her way up and is now sucking her pussy lips. Sophie is trying not to tremble as Mariana watches her, but now the woman's tongue is flicking across her hard little nub and she cannot help but moan and gyrate her hips as much as she's able to increase the sensation. "You really are a horny little slut, aren't you?" Mariana laughs as Sophie attempts to grind down on the other woman's mouth. Sophie looks away at these words and is met by a sharp slap from Mariana, "I told you to look at me" As Sophie returns her gaze she suddenly wishes she were anywhere but here as her boss has snuck up behind Mariana and has her arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck as she says, "You know Mary, if I was going to have anyone behind my wife's back it would be you. I've never gone for the desperate look, a real turn off". Mariana kisses Anne Lister lightly on the lips, "I know Freddie, but these girls who would die to have you touch them make for good entertainment at least". Both brunettes are now laughing openly at Sophie who is now having her ass fucked by one woman's tongue whilst the other gropes and pinches her tits. All Sophie can do is hope the utter humiliation will be over very soon.   
But it isn't. After she has been made to cum through these two women sucking her off and tongue fucking her several women dressed in suits, Tib amongst them, line up with their big hard silicone cocks out, ready to fuck whichever hole they wish to. The first woman plunges deep into her cunt without warning, filling her up completely. Sophie cries out and hangs her head, but Ms Lister's hand is soon under her chin, making her look up at them both. "You wanted to be available for me didn't you? You wanted me to use you as I see fit, didn't you? That's all I'm doing Sophie. You asked me to do this." There would be no point, even if she could find the words, in Sophie explaining what she'd wanted was to be Ms Lister's mistress, she would only get laughed at all the more.   
Sophie has counted fourteen cocks fucking her and she has cum for every single one of them. She has been left to rest a few times and Mariana has brought her water with a straw to suck it up. She has learnt to keep her eyes open but she cannot really see anything as the room seems to be spinning. She feels she will never be able to have sex again when she hears her boss shout, "I think she's had enough now," Sophie begins to feel an overwhelming desire to cry with gratefulness until she hears Ms Lister add, "Fuck her ass the rest of you". Sophie has had anal sex before, but not in this partially upright position, after having had her pussy fucked relentlessly and she gulps as her core contorts with a mixture of fear and excitement. A hand gently strokes her back and she can feel something pushing gently at her dirt hole. She's grateful that whoever it is seems to want to take this slowly and despite the enormous size and the painful stretch as the cock works its way into her hot hole, she enjoys the sensation and it is a huge relief to have a different hole being filled. After feeling her ass invaded by five different dicks her ordeal seems to be over. "What a good girl you've been" Ms Lister says with some genuine warmth in her voice as her big dark eyes smile kindly at Sophie. "I think she deserves a Shibden round of applause, don't you ladies?" But it seems a Shibden applause is not hand clapping. Instead a paddle is passed between every person there and each woman spanks her bottom hard with it. She is sure she will not be able to sit or walk for days but as the "applause" comes to an end and she is gently taken out of her bondage, her boss tells her "bright and early tomorrow Sophie, we have another big case to work on and maybe we can go for a cuppa at our special cafe again?" 

Oh yes, what a night to remember Anne thought, what a night. Finally to Sophie she said "if you can't sit today you may kneel at my feet and work" and as Sophie sinks to her knees her boss strokes her hair and whispers, "perhaps, perhaps".


	8. A surprise visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ann Walker surprises her husband at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind comments. It really is inspiring. I'm sorry for the time between chapters but I assure you I'm a frustrated as you are, or nearly 😉.

Anne Lister had a couple of meetings in the afternoon but otherwise she was working from her desk researching and gathering notes for her next case. Her pet secretary had been on her knees for most of the day except for a brief excursion out to get sandwiches and bring them back for herself and her boss. Anne had been thinking about visiting the cafe again but the state of Sophie was pitiful and she didn't want to push her over the edge. When Sophie had returned to the office her boss had placed a large cushion on the floor by her desk. Sophie went to kneel on it and Anne's heart melted a little. "You may sit on the cushion, however is most comfortable for you."  
"Thank you Sir," Sophie gushed with gratitude as her whole body ached.   
They ate their lunch in companionable silence, something Sophie wouldn't have thought possible, but somehow the abuse Anne Lister had contrived for her had brought them closer. There was a bond between them that floated in the air like a glorious halo of desire and understanding.  
The young girl wondered if her boss may mention the previous night, but somehow it didn't need discussion. It just was.  
The second of Ms Lister's meetings was a small gathering in her office with Ms Norcliffe and Miss Belcome. As she entered the office Mariana sneered at Sophie, that awkward jealousy clearly back, "what do you have there Anne, a puppy?" Before Anne could answer her, Tib, giving a big belly laugh, replied, "We all know you're Anne's bitch sweetie. This young thing on the other hand is a very capable assistant as she proved last night I think!" Mariana went bright red at this but didn't respond whilst Sophie found herself smiling at Tib, pleased at the compliment. What was happening to her, she wondered? She had always liked sex, but surely this was degrading? Was it perhaps that she was actually finding it empowering? But how? Why? She didn't have time to contemplate it though as she had to make notes for the meeting.   
Twenty minutes or so into the meeting the door flew open and a blonde who looked very like herself but perhaps slightly smaller stalked into the office. There was an awkward silence which her boss broke with,  
"Hello my dearest, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Was this the wife of her boss? If so, why wasn't Anne Lister flushed that she had a slutty blonde sat on a cushion by her feet? But she clearly wasn't. She simply picked up her glass of water, swirling her index finger over its rim and waited for the lady to answer her.  
"Who is this!?" the woman was pointing straight at Sophie.   
Calmly as though explaining why it was sunny outside, Anne replied, "She's my new secretary darling. Now what do you need me for? I am rather busy here and I have requested before that you don't disturb me at work unless it's urgent."  
"A secretary who didn't bother getting dressed this morning and has an allergy to chairs!" The woman's voice was raising now.  
"Ann, there's no need to make a scene," Tib was speaking now, clearly attempting to placate Ann.  
"You!" Ann screams, turning on Tib, "I suppose this was your idea of fun was it? You always were a bad influence on my wife!"  
With a sigh that showed she thought her wife totally overreacting Ms Lister stood up and walked around her desk, patting Sophie on the head as she did so, "I am your husband Ann, I am head of our family and this is my office. You do not have any say as to how I choose to work. Now really this is totally unacceptable."  
She is attempting to usher her wife out of the room but the blonde is having none of it. "How could you? I thought you loved me, how could you cheat on me Anne!"  
"I have never cheated on you dearest," Anne answers in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"You expect me to believe you're not having sex with that woman!"  
"I expect you to take my word as final and I am telling you I have not had sex with that young lady!" Anne's voice has raised slightly now as she takes her wife by the shoulder and marches her out of her office.  
"I know you had her at Shibden Hall last night! Mariana told me." In the room the three women can hear the voices clearly but Mariana only grins, no remorse in her face at all.  
Anne Lister laughs, she actually laughs at this statement from her wife who is close to turning violent,  
" and why do you think Mariana may have told you that, Ann. Admittedly I didn't marry you for your brains, but really can't you tell she's just jealous of a pretty woman being in my vicinity and wants to stir things up!"   
Mariana begins tapping her toe at this, clearly irritated that her ex lover is so aware of her jealousies.   
" Well.. Well.. " Ann stammers.  
" Well? "  
" Why is she sat on the floor then and dressed like that? "  
" Darling, I can't tell her what to wear. And she is sat on the cushion because she was indeed at Shibden last night and Tib and her cronies had rather a good time with her from what I gather."  
Ann replies in a quiet voice, "Well I suppose if you say you weren't involved I'll have to believe you, won't I?"  
Anne thinks, I didn't tell you I wasn't involved, only that I haven't had sex with her, but better this way.  
"Ok,so may I go back to work now please?" Anne asks in a dismissive voice.  
"Yes, I'm sorry husband."  
"Good, you will make it up to me tonight wife. I think the purple should do it." Ann shudders as she thinks about 'the purple' but as she walks away she can hear Tib and Anne laughing and she thinks, "I know what you're up to and I will find proof!"


	9. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms Lister puts her wife back in her place but how much longer with Ann allow her to treat her like this?

She is totally silent as she arrives home from work. She doesn't so much as look in her wife's direction but sits down to the meal which awaits her. Ann knows her husband well and has cooked a beautifully tender fillet of steak with golden dauphinoise and asparagus as way of an apology for her outburst. The frostiness coming from her husband makes her shiver and she is grateful that she has not been requested to move yet. Her husband requested the purple set, the heaviest of their rainbow coloured weights and her nipples are sore already from them as they hang from her nipples. Her holes are filled too. She knows better than to apply the weights without also applying the matching double penetrative dildo. She is in for enough punishment tonight, at least if she does what she can to please Ms Lister now she may escape the harshest discipline. She is kneeling against the wall in their living room and will not move unless told to do so. She waits patiently for her husband to finish her meal. Anne gets up to pour herself a glass of whiskey and sits down on her leather recliner.  
"That was unacceptable, Ann. How dare you question me? And in front of my peers!" Her voice raises a little, but otherwise she shows little emotion. She is behaving much as a teacher may when handing out discipline to a troublesome child. "I accept I have been slightly negligent in recent weeks but I thought the lessons I have taught you would have a longer lasting affect than this." She pauses to take a swig from her whiskey and condescends to observe her wife's body, being punished more with every moment she leaves her be, the clamps merciless on her straining nipples.  
"Well, at least you've followed my orders since arriving home and the meal was acceptable. Come," she beckons with one finger for Ann to come closer. Ann crawls on all fours towards her, her head hung low. "Good girl," her husband croons as she reaches down, her fingers sliding into Ann's hair to pull her head up so she is facing her. "You know you deserve this, don't you? You know I have to do this, although I really take no pleasure in it?" Ann simply nods. "Answer me girl" her husband whispers, more gentle now. "Yes, husband. I know I need to be kept in my place. I'm sorry" and she begins to sniffle. "There's a good wife. You will take your punishment and then we need not ever speak of this again. It will be over soon." For the briefest moments there is something akin to love between them as they look in each others eyes, but like a match it flickers and dies too quickly.  
Ms Lister removes the clamps from her wife's sore nipples and caresses her breasts, biting gently on the swollen buds, causing her wife to moan at the luxury of such gentle touches. Then she marches out of the room. She returns a few minutes later with a riding crop. Her wife is bent over the sofa, the purple dildo very visible to her husband now. "How many strikes should I give you, I wonder?" Anne muses out loud. Her wife knows this isn't a question desiring an answer so stays quiet. "Perhaps I should beat you until you can take no more? Perhaps I should leave you bruised?" "Please, take pity on me dearest husband. I was overcome with jealousy because I love you so much, I am dreadfully sorry" . "Well, well, well, we shall see." Anne responds as she runs the tip of the crop over her wife's lips, probing at her hard clitoris. She gently taps it and then without warning she strikes the dildo causing a devastating shiver to run through her wife's body. Something deep inside Anne ignites as she hears her wife, compose herself and then respond "Thank you husband," Perhaps what used to be between us is not entirely gone Anne ponders before landing the crop heavily across her wife's backside. A raised red mark appears and the glow inside Anne burns a little brighter. She lashes her wife's bare ass again and again, faster and harder. The screams from her wife go unheard as in desperation to recover what they once had Anne shows no mercy nor sign of stopping. The desire is burning but it is not enough yet to make her want to caress her wife's body, she continues to reign hits down until her wife's screams are reverberating through the house and Anne comes to her senses. She looks at her beaten but pretty partner with red marks littering her skin and realises she has violently abused her wife in an attempt to deal with the demons that litter their relationship. She feels a knot of anger that Ann has made her do this and shame that she no longer has the control to discipline without emotion. Without a word she turns and exits the room, gathers her things and leaves the house,leaving Ann's skin broke, but her spirit raging. She drives around for a while not knowing where she's going or even exactly why she's left. This is hardly the first time she's dealt with her wife in this manner and for many years it was a much enjoyed part of their sex life. But without the desire between them it has become an act of physical violence not of sexual pleasure. She drives round the town lost in her thoughts, her emotions in turmoil and a queasy feeling of self loathing simmering beneath the surface. She decides to go to Shibden in order to rest and get herself together, but as she drives up she is surprised to find the lights are on. At first there appears to be nobody about so Anne Lister wanders over to the bar and pours herself a large single malt and sits down on one of the black leather topped bar stools. The drink is hot as it slides down her throat and enjoying the sensation she pours herself another and then another, until a pleasant haze settles upon her quashing any thoughts of her troubled marriage. "Are you alright Freddie?" Tib is at her elbow. It seems she is not alone after all. Emerging from her drunken stupor she turns and manages a stiff nod. "My friend, you look exhausted. I think you need a bit of looking after." The tone in Tib's voice jolts her further awake, "Thank you my dear friend, but I think that would cause more problems than it would solve. You and I..." But another voice interrupts her, "Ms Norcliffe has been very generous with her administrations, but I believe only the infamous Anne Lister can give me what I really need." Turning around Anne sees Sophie, standing naked in front of her. She looks like my Ann, she realises, how did I not see it before. But she isn't her wife, meaning that the complications of their relationship history do not mar her desires. She can take this woman and give her the pleasure she so longs to give her wife, though seems no longer able to. Without another thought Ms Lister draws Sophie to her so that she is standing between her legs which are either side of the stool. Her hands reach behind and grab her ass as her lips meet her young secretary's. Her tongue forces its way between the blonde's lips, invading her mouth with drunken need. "Come, I've brought out the recliner," Tib smiles as she recognises her old friend's lost her control and at last they can share this beautiful girl together. Tib lifts Sophie and carries her over to the leather seat. Anne sits down on it and Tib places Sophie on her lap. They both watch as Sophie tosses her hair back and starts to fondle her breasts. She is kneeling, one leg either side of her boss's lap, pinching and twisting her nipples, her eyes watching Anne's which are dark with lust. The two older women watch as she continues her lap dance, one hand now snaking down her body, over her tummy and further down between her legs. She bites her bottom lip as her fingers begin to stroke her pussy. Anne is so relaxed now, all thoughts of her troubled life gone as she imagines Sophie is Ann Walker, the angelic blonde girl she first fell in love with. As she watches the blonde pulls her lips apart, exposing her intimate parts for her perusal, Ms Lister moans in response and reaches out to grope the perfect breasts that are bouncing in her face. Tib moves in from behind the girl and reaches around to replace her hand with her own, feeling the arousal dripping from the young cunt. Anne leans in and takes one swollen, erect nipple into her mouth, her lips toying with it, her tongue flicking across it,her teeth scraping over it. Sophie has her mouth on her ear, pulling her ear lobe with her teeth and moaning at the attention she is receiving. Tib is clearly doing an expert job as the girls body trembles and shakes as she comes undone. "A lovely performance," Tib is saying, "but I think your boss is in need of some very particular attention." Anne enjoys watching Tib take young girls through their paces and she is more than happy to hear her tell Sophie, or is it Ann, "unzip her trousers. I believe she may have something for you in there" Of course Tib is right, the bulge is fairly obvious and the blonde gasps with glee as she kneels in front of Ms Lister and removes the package, now standing erect and hard ready to be gobbled by a pretty young mouth. As she lowers her mouth down on it, she looks her boss straight in the eye and holds her gaze as her face works up and down on her massive black silicon dick. Anne Lister grabs the girl by her blonde hair and viciously forces her up and down so that she takes the full length of it down her throat, choking on it as it slams into her over and over again. "She looks even prettier with your cock in her mouth my friend," Tib laughs, watching the scene in front of her as she straps herself up. Anne is fully relaxed and in her element when another voice cuts into the moment, "I knew it" The voice is familiar somehow, but the tone so cold and furious that Anne doesn't recognise who has walked in until she looks up, straight into the astonishingly dark eyes of her wife.


End file.
